My beloved
by roxelyn
Summary: Not good at summary Just read and review I'm newbie at englis X X It not easy


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: femme Deidara x Tobi

Hurt/comfort

Summary: Deidara is Tobi wife but unfortunly when she pregnant and born she baby Toby lost he life because someone kill him..

Warning: sorry for grammar and typos,2 years at u.s.a not makes me good for english

Here we go...

Deidara is the lucky woman on this world, why?...

She have all, money, home, best friend, sisters and parents, but one is she treasure, she husband, man thats onced she love and never end.

Now she is rubbing her belly now bigger than before, tomorow she will born her baby, male baby , her sweatheart.

"Deidara"Deidara turn behind her and find she husband, her beloved, half of she heart..

"Tobi you say you will late..." Tobi just shake he head and open he cloak, " no i just wanna with you longger..." Tobi wispher softly but like wanna say he will go forever and never comeback again.

"And then" Deidara hug him, she very love this man, but...

"I miss you today"

Deidara chukle softly and then kiss her husband on cheek, "me too"

"And then how is our baby boy" Tobi kissed her belly makes Deidara gigling , " he is so adrodable, always kick and never quiete"

Tobi looks at her, looks so interested about they baby, "really, its mean he is healty"

"Yeah..."

"Dad and mom waiting you here..."

############################################################################################

"Push madam push!" Instructed doctor, her name was Sakura.

"Ughhhh! You say it one hours ago!" Deidara screaming and pushing her baby, she wanna the baby come out soon, its too hurt for her.

"Pushhh!"

"Gyaaaa!"

"Takes a deep breath madam" Deidara takes a deep breath and then looks at the doctor, "where is my husband"

" I don't know madam now pushhh!"

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Deidara use all of she energy for push, she must deliver her baby, she sweatheart.

"I see the baby head now madam, one push again"

"Arggghhhhh!"

Deidara breathing faster, but she smiling when hear she baby crying.

Sakura handed Deidara the baby, " he is soo handsome madam, who is he name?"

"Me and my husband wanna name him, Hiroshi..."

"Thats very nice name madam.."

Deidara looks at she baby,Hiroshi looks like he dad, raven hair, and the crimson eyes, such a beautiful face likes her.

"Welcome to the world Hiroshi-chan..."

############################################################################################

Tobi now walking, he is happy and worry about he wife and baby, he wanna go to hospital faster.

He is walking , or running actualy he is forget have a car and can drive it but...

"I will kill you" hissed a man on black car, he is smirking like maniak, "you took Deidara from me Tobi, now i will kill you..." He push the gas and the car run to Toby.

Tobi don't know if the car go to him faster, but he stoped when hear.

"WATCH OUT!"

'Bruaghhhhhh!"

The driver just smilling and wispher to him self, "i'm sorry is it hurt?" And then drive he car go away from the people.

"Sir are you with me!" Ask blondie boy who panicked looked at Tobi bleeding many and breathing slowly, "De-Deidara, Hi-Hiroshi..."

Blondie boys got panicked than beffore and thans scream for people call 911 because all thats stupid people just standing and not helping!

Shit!

"Sir please still with me!" Naruto or the blondie boy just can see Tobi slowly close he crimson eyes.

"SIR!"

############################################################################################

Deidara now hugging her baby, waitinf for her husband.

When the door open, she lloks it and hope it is she husband, but she is surprise when looks Konan crying, and Itachin behind her, trying for commfort her.

"Whats happend..."

"Tobi...hiks...Tobi"

"Whats happend to Tobi!l Deidara now worried than beffore,but Konan just crying and Itachi step closer to Deidara and begin talking something makes Deidara think this is end of her life.

"Tobi got crash and now he is coma..."

##########################################################################################################################################

Deidara now sitting on wheelchair, sitting and crying uncontroly.

"I'm sorry for hear the news about Tobi Deidara-chan" asked Sasori who pussed Deidara wheel chair.

'And i hope he die soon and i can have you for me alone' Sasori smirking like maniac.

Deidara not hear what Sasori Says, she is now wanna see her husband, her beloved one, why god do it for her, happines just come for her and now...

She is shaking Hiroshi, the baby now wake up and looking around.

"Hiroshi now wake up" Deidara touched Hiroshi nose, Hiroshi laughing and looks at he momy, why he momy have water on her beautiful eyes?.

"Lets see dady" Hiroshi looked at Sasori and yawning, tired, and he is now close he eyes for sleeping.

Deidara now looks at I.C.U room, there is she husband who wake up, breathing slowly and in pain.

She heart ached when looks at her husband condition, "let me in..."

"But Deidara..."

"HE IS MY HUSBAND!" Hiroshi begin crying makes Deidara surprise and shaking Hiroshi for comfort.

"alright"

###################################################################################################################

"Tobi..." Deidara touched he hand, softly and gently, "where is sick?"

Tobi smilling behind the oxygen mask, "i-i-i'm f-fi-fine"

"Don't talking to much,you still weak"

"I-i "tobi touched he chest, hissed in pain and begin cough.

"Tobi!"

"S-so-sory De-Deidara..."

" I forgive you..."

"M-may i-i s-see m-my son" Deidara looks at Hiroshi now wake up and looking around.

"He is looks like you" Deidara handed Hiroshi to he father.

Hiroshi looking at Tobi, who is this guy...

"H-he h-have y-your f-face"

"He have your hair and eyes..."

Tobi slowly open he oxygen mask, makes Deidara looks at him .

"Heyy put it back!"

Tobi ignore it and kissed he son forehead.

Hiroshi feel warm and begin like this guy.

The last word Deidara can hear from she husband is...

"Whats people say about you,you is my son, if dady no with you, dady in your heart" after saying thats Tobi passed out, makes Deidara screaming for doctor.

Doctor comming and panicked, asking Deidara for get out so they are can working.

Now Deidara was at she room,praying and hope all will fine.

Hidan come to she roomg and rubbing Deidara head.

Deidara looked at him, confused, "i'm sorry Deidara, he is gone..."

No!

"NO! YOU ARE LYING ! He NEVER lEAVE ME ALONE!" Hidan hugged Deidara now crying uncontroly.

"Tobi hiks hiks..."

###################################################################################################################

"Deidara" Itachi touched Deidara hand, " are you wanna see your husband killer?"

"I wanna see him, and i will kill him" Itachi lookes at Deidara.

Sad...

Where they Deidara who always smilling and give they spiriit now looks like doll without soul...

"Lets go..."

############################################################################################

Deidara surprise when at prison, she is looking Hidan grabed Sasori collar.

"Stop it!"

"Never! He is killing Tobi, he must die and say sorry to Tobi at hell!"

"No..." Deidara close she mouth, her eyes widened and cankt believe it.

Why...

"Why Sasori why?"

"If i can't have you neither him"

Tobi, she beloved,she loved him so much, but now she hudband gonen never comeback again.

"Deidara my dear..."

" I HATE YOU!"

"Deidara i love you..."

Deidara looking at him with full of angger and hate, but she remember whats Tobi say to her.

'Deidara, forgive all people who makes you angry'

Deidara begin crying when remember she husband soft voice and smile.

'But now i see your killer anata'

"I don't wanna see you again,go away from me" Deidara walking and leave Sasori now screaming her for come back.

" I always love my husband, no other again...l Deidara begin walking to Konan who waiting her.

" I will start my live with Hiroshi.." With smile on her face.

Konan looks at Deidara and smiling , " now thats our Deidara..."

End

Soo whats tou think huh


End file.
